


转学生/Transfer Students

by LiKan



Category: DCU, Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Wolverine and the X-Men
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: 复仇者五次把小孩塞到琴·葛蕾高等教育学校。





	转学生/Transfer Students

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Transfer Students](https://archiveofourown.org/works/593749) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



 

**1. 不是那种变种人**

蜘蛛侠第一次加入战斗的时候，复仇者的进展 _十分之顺利，多谢你了_ ，大概不会有谁比蜘蛛侠本人更惊讶。

“那是什么？”队长问，看到那个红蓝相间的人影出现在一群暴力外星机器人之中。

“噢，操，把他弄出去！”托尼咆哮。

“我可以解决他——”克林特提议，但托尼叫着“不！他不是敌人，只是个 _脑残_ 。”

但是他们正在一团混战中，况且蜘蛛侠显得如鱼得水，所以他们决定先解决其他事情。这场战斗结束于队长抓住了那孩子，绝对是个孩子，后者从屋顶上倒挂下来。那孩子闪身要躲，但美国队长意志坚决，出手如电，他抓住了蜘蛛侠的后颈，将他揪下来落在地面。他跳起来，试图一个后空翻越过队长头顶，但队长截下他，就像对待一只小狗似的。

“再这么干，小子，下次你就别想起来了，”他温和地说。

“我是好人那边的！放开我！”蜘蛛侠说。

“你是介入神盾行动的平民，”队长回答，钢铁侠和雷神在附近着陆。娜塔莎挂在索尔肩头，克林特则紧紧吊在钢铁侠身上，一条手臂勒在后者颈间。

“得了，”蜘蛛侠恳求道。“通融一下嘛，我刚才明明救了你们一次。”

“是啊，这套没用，”托尼说。

“你们要怎么处理我？”蜘蛛侠警惕地问。他仍然被队长抓着，来回晃荡。

两个小时后，一架神盾昆式战斗机落在了韦斯切斯特大宅门口的草坪上，也是琴·葛蕾变种人学校的所在地。大门打开，金刚狼站在那儿，双手抱臂。

“为您介绍，”托尼高声说，将蜘蛛侠扔在草地上。

“啊，干，又来？”金刚狼问，战斗机缓缓驶离，彼得自觉从草地上站起来。“搞什么，这是他们第三次觉得你是个变种人了？我又要给你买一张车票回家吗？”

“我能先去实验室和野兽玩吗？”彼得央求。

“你个小兔崽子，你是故意没告诉他们的。”

“我可以和 _美国队长_ 一起坐飞机耶，”彼得小声说。罗根揉了把眼睛。

“好吧，进来，我们先来给你弄点热的东西吃，”他叹道。

 

*

 

**2. 绝对不是变种人**

凯蒂不经常造访神盾；她厌恶政府探员，尤其是那些喜欢枉顾他人意愿，强行征召超能力者参与战斗的。

“我希望有记录证明我是作为韦斯切斯特的外交使节前来，并且有多人作证知晓我前来此地，”她对克林特说。Doop悬浮在她身侧，决断地点头以示赞同。

“普莱德女士，相信我，我们也想你尽快离开这里，”他回答，为她打开大门。

“好吧，那我还真是放心了。这次是什么事？”她问，踏入房间内。托尼·史塔克坐在那儿，旁边是一个沉着脸的小孩。

“噢，很好！你来了。她归你了，”托尼说。

“你是特别喜欢在街上随便捡到变种人还是怎么？”她问，接着试图审视那女孩，皱起眉来。

“我没有、但是她总是穿着改装战甲出现在战场上，”托尼说。“十年后再把她带过来，我大欢迎。”

“我不想去韦斯切斯特，”那孩子说。

“好吧，麻烦在于。你是个一直给我们找麻烦的孤儿，而尼克·福瑞都开始让我履行 _代理父母_ 职责了，（原文为拉丁语）”托尼说，Doop凑过去在凯蒂耳畔嘟哝着什么。“我说你要去韦斯切斯特。”

“Doop说她不是变种人，”凯蒂困惑地说。

“不，她只是太他妈聪明，知道为自己打算，”托尼高兴地说，朝门口走去。凯蒂拦在他面前。实际上他要比她高一英寸，并且最起码重了五十磅，但是他却停下了脚步。好吧，真赞，她的名誉要先于她。

“重点在于，”她说。“我们不收容普通小孩。”

“噢，相信我，她可不普通，”托尼回答。

“如果她这么聪明，那你就带走。”

“我看起来像是有时间给十五岁小孩当奶爸的人吗？”托尼问。

“你是亿万富翁。”

“而你 _开办了一家学校_ 。这就像是，你的工作。带走那孩子！你都带走了那个五分身的孩子，也许他们可以当室友。”

“但她不是——”

托尼拿出一张支票。抬头写着琴·葛蕾学校，来自玛利亚·史塔克基金会，上面的零多到令人眼花缭乱。

“带走那孩子，”他说。

她叹气，从他指间抽出支票。“来吧，小孩，你要去变种人学校了。”

“你们有披萨之夜吗？”女孩问，他们往外走，Doop飘在附近。

“周二。周四是寿司夜。”

“你们还有寿司夜？赞透了！”

“等我兑了这张支票之后就有了，”凯蒂嘟哝。

 

*

 

**3. 并非自由身**

当罗根和凯蒂打开门时，索尔正身披战甲站在两人面前。

一个怒火万丈的十岁小孩，带着多米诺面具，斗篷正被他揪在手里。

“我被告知如果碰到欠揍的小崽子就要把他送到这儿来，”索尔热情地说。

“我要亲手杀了你！”男孩咆哮。“我爸爸会杀死你两次！”

罗根一手捂住脸。

“你也是！”男孩继续叫道。罗根的钢爪弹了出来。男孩即刻噤声了。

“我去通知蝙蝠侠，”凯蒂说，拍了拍罗根的手臂。

 

*

 

**4. 这次连人都不是**

“这不是变种人。或者外星人。或者早慧天才儿童。或者机器人，”汉克说。

“的确不是，”娜塔莎承认。

“这是，实际上，一只巧克力色的拉布拉多。我是科学家，所以我分辨得出来，”汉克继续说。

“但他是一只超级狗狗，”史蒂夫说，兜住那团动个不停的毛球。他用那种美国队长式目光看向汉克。汉克从托尼那里听说过这招的威力，但是亲眼见到的确更加震撼。“看看他吧！这是一只健康、聪明的狗狗。”

“我们不接受宠物，”汉克坚定地说。

“他的兄弟姐妹和母亲都死了，”史蒂夫伤心地继续说下去。“激光人炸毁了他所在的那家宠物店。他一无所有了。”

“但我们——”

“他可以成为你们的吉祥物！”布鲁斯轻快地说。

“我们是一家学校，不是足球队——我的天，”汉克惊呼，队长将狗狗放在他的腿上。它谨慎地嗅了嗅汉克，接着舔上他毛茸茸的脸。“好吧。他的确很可爱。”

“他的名字叫哨兵，”队长热切地说。

“我猜我们应该可以照顾他，直到我们为他在韦斯切斯特外围找到一家好农场，能够让他好好活动，”汉克说，拍了拍狗狗的柔软耳朵。

“呃，如果这么麻烦的话，我们——”托尼开口道。

“不行！”汉克说，双臂紧紧抱住狗狗。“我是说。毕竟，我已经来了。我就先带走好了。”

在他身后，娜塔莎和布鲁斯高高击掌。

 

*

 

**5. 压根不是小孩**

“你救了他，”战斗之后，托尼说，金刚狼走了过来。他一手抱着队长，支撑着他跛行。“你可以留着他。”

“滚你妈的蛋，史塔克，”罗根回答。

“我认真的。反正他也只会吼我不听从命令，以及吃掉太多油炸食品。我完完全全受够你了，我要把你送给琴·葛蕾学校，”他对队长补充道。

“不是现在，托尼，”队长疲倦地说。

“他归你了。学费多少？算了，去他妈的，那个谁的学费是五百块，他有她体型两倍那么大，我加倍。”

“詹娜最近挺不错，”金刚狼说。“门门都是A。她在和一个能控制电器的小孩约会。”

“她叫这个名字吗？行。让她给队长传授一下技巧。”

“我们只接受小孩，”金刚狼回答。

“他和小孩没什么差-”

“我不像小孩，托尼，而如果你还要继续把我送走——”

“实际上，你甚至都不是我的第一选择，”托尼对金刚狼说。“里德·理查兹不肯带走他，因为他说他们已经有了火辣尤物。”

“他没有，”史蒂夫抗议，接着陷入沉思，“我不是火辣尤物！”

“好吧，你俩，随便找个什么地方操一场都行，”金刚狼终于说。“我要去喝杯啤酒。”

“我不是——”

“我们没有——”

“是啊，随便吧，等你们搞清楚之后再叫我，我会联系你要补助金的，”金刚狼回答道，走远了。

“你完全不知道我有多么庆幸，就这一次我终于不是火辣尤物了，”娜塔莎对队长说，跟着金刚狼一起走了。

队长和托尼互相瞪着彼此。持续了很长时间。

“狗娘养的，我又要给学校打另一笔补助了，”托尼终于说。


End file.
